


The Other Nibelheim Incident

by Sheneya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: A Short, Dark AU Fic/Prompt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Other Nibelheim Incident

It was a year before SHINRA could get through to Nibelheim after the Reactor suddenly blew.

What they found when they finally made it through is classified ultra high security.

There are no more adults, not one, the Turks have not even been able to find traces of adult remains.

We... We do not know what has become of them... the children we have found... all full of Mako... Green eyes... Slitted pupils every last one... all alive... all deemed non-hostile?

At least as far as the three high-ranked firsts and their SOLDIER's are concerned.

Several Turks have commented that they felt as though their survival depended upon the presence of the "Big Brother's" as the children of Nibelhiem have unnervingly called any and all SOLDIER's in the vicinity, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal with a peculiar sort of reverence.

There is no sign of the specimen labeled Project J in the area, no matter how much Professor Hojo declares... declared it to be so.

In other news, funerary arrangements for Professor Hojo will be held in a weeks time... closed casket... no remains are expected to be located.


End file.
